


Whiskey and Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi decides he's reached the point of no return. Why not drag Oikawa down with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a stripper AU for SO. LONG. And I had some free time today even though I'm supposed to be studying for finals. Depending on how well received this is, I might expand it after Challenge. [Here's the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrGhZmpoIDc)

Iwaizumi rolls his hips, grinding against the cold metal pole. It feels good – a contrast to the heat on his skin. He’s dripping with sweat, back arched, ass out. From this angle, everyone should have a good view when the light hits him. It’s not like the sheer panties do anything to cover him up. 

In the back of his mind, he knows, and gains immense pleasure, from the fact that his favorite customer is not even hiding his hard on. 

Grinning, he readjusts his hold before he hoists himself up a full 180 degrees from where he was just seconds before. Tensing his calves around the metal, staying vertical is a more challenging feat that he had anticipated with the sweat, but he’s strong enough to manage. He’s got a good handhold.

The bar presses against his spine as he shifts his weight to his hands, now barely balancing. He arches, twisting his ankles around the bar, letting his body curve out. He starts spinning, slowly, just enough to pull attention to the muscles straining in his chest and stomach. 

And then he kicks off, perpendicular to the stage, eyes shut. He eases himself down to sink onto his knees. Stretching his arms out in front of himself as far as his shoulders allow, not letting his legs raise up from the floor, he reaches. 

He’s heard this song before. He waits until the beat drops, and he locks eyes with Oikawa, sliding forward to crawl towards him. His pupils are dilated, visible even under his ruffled fringe. He scoots towards Iwaizumi, the closest they’d ever been, and Iwaizumi straightens, knowing full well he was now basically naked.

He’s been planning this for weeks. 

Leaning dangerously close, knees hitting the edge of the stage, he uses the muscles in his thighs to hold himself up as he brings his lips a breath away from Oikawa’s ear. 

“After this song, I’m done, and I’ve got a car out back with a backseat big enough for you to fuck me hard before we go back to my place.”


	2. Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets what he's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. This chapter is full of sex. :) This is probably the kinkiest shit I've ever written, but man, was it good. There's vibrators, nipple play, tit kink, tit fucking, fluid kink, and some light (uh) orgasm denial. All sex is consensual. The characters are in their twenties. Dirty talk. Oikawa calls Hajime a slut and he likes it, but that is a turn off for some people, so I thought I'd mention it.

Hajime tapped his fingers on the dashboard anxiously. He’d picked up his bag as soon as he left the stage to put on sweats and a baggy hoodie. He was fairly comfortable, but the vibrator in his ass was making him see stars, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to hold out. 

He’d already started stretching himself as soon as he got in the car, parked behind Matsukawa’s ugly, stupid truck, but at least it blocked the camera. It also blocked out prying eyes, with Daichi’s four door to his left and the wall to his right. Hanamaki had been kind enough to leave his car in this Heaven sent spot until Hajime’s shift since this was usually a coveted area of the parking garage.

He was going to have to do some serious thanking later. 

Granted Oikawa ever fucking showed up. Yeah, maybe he should have parked somewhere else. Or given better directions. It’s not like either of them had a lot of brainpower going on with their dicks so hard anyways.

The vibration kicked up a notch, and Hajime swore, gripping the steering wheel, feeling very, very on edge.

Fumbling with the controller, he finally managed to turn it off, leaning forward to rest his head against the steering wheel. Sweat was rolling down his face, dripping from his nose and chin. The car was already hot. He cracked a window, taking a gulp of fresh air. He fanned himself, pulling the hoodie away from his chest.

Hajime started at the sound of someone shuffling around Matsukawa’s truck. He hoped it was Oikawa because the last thing he wanted to do was fight off some horny drunk guy with a vibe in his ass and a hard on that was beginning to hurt.

Blessedly, he recognized the brown hair on the man squeezing through the small space between the wall and the driver’s side door of Mattsun's truck. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa breathed, finally meeting his eyes.

God, yes.

“Get in here,” Hajime growled, not even sure why he was in the front seat in the first place. 

It was a race to see who could scramble into position first – Oikawa struggling to not hit his boner on the side mirror and Hajime falling into the backseat almost upside down. By the time they were both in the car, Oikawa was hauling Hajime upright, yanking off clothes indiscriminately. 

Hajime ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, committing the feeling to memory. It was just as soft as it looked, minus some crispy parts on the ends that he obviously styled. It was perfect, though. Exactly what he had imagined, apart from the smell. It was hard to really pick out anyone’s scent in the club, with so many losers and rich idiots wearing too strong cologne. That’s what he’d told himself, but Oikawa really didn’t smell strongly of anything. 

Hajime pulled him down as soon as Oikawa had pulled off his hoodie, his last piece of clothing. He nosed his way up Oikawa’s neck, leaving a string of the softest kisses he could manage, inhaling deeply. 

Clean. Clean and warm, with a little bit of cigarette smoke because it was impossible to not pick that smell up in this part of town.

He teased Oikawa, biting gently on his earlobe, then sucking, very aware of how much skin was pressed against his. They were slick, and their dicks rubbed occasionally, with the shifting of a leg or better positioning. 

Hajime focused on Oikawa’s chest, licking circles around his nipples, breathing hot air but never touching. Oikawa groaned, and suddenly it was hot again. The windows were fogging slightly, and they were cramped in the back of Hajime’s car. This was probably not the best plan, but it felt so, so good. 

Hajime’s leg twitched at Oikawa’s feather light touch, tracing the muscle of his thigh to the curve of his ass. He was whispering the filthiest fantasies Hajime had ever heard in his ear while he groped him, and what the actual fuck, it was amazing. 

He pulled back to stare at Hajime, eyes and mouth round in surprise when he ran finger first into the vibrator still snug in Hajime’s hole. 

“You like that?” Hajime asked, sucking at Oikawa’s bottom lip. He must have, Hajime thought, because Oikawa’s head tipped back, and he moaned in a way Hajime hadn’t imagined in his most pleasant dreams. When he settled back down to stare at Hajime under him, he licked the trail of spit Hajime had left, unconsciously reaching down to pump himself a few times. 

“Yeah, baby, I like that. Want me to fuck you with it for a little while before we go, or do you want me to pull it out?” Oikawa asked, hoarse and impatient against his chest. Hajime winced as he bit a little too hard on his nipple.

“Pull it out,” he gruffed. “I want you to fuck me. I’ve been waiting for too long.”

Oikawa nodded, already circling Hajime’s rim, pulling teasingly on the lip of the vibrator. 

“Hey, Oikawa,” Hajime moaned, trying to ground himself even though Oikawa was tugging ever so slightly on his balls, and holy Hell, he thought he was going to lose it right then and there.

“Tooru,” Oikawa corrected dismissively, starting on a hickey on Hajime’s stomach, right on one of his abs.

“Hey, stop. Stop!” Hajime interrupted, pushing Oikawa away with his legs, just enough to make a point. A look of surprise, then guilt, crossed Oikawa’s features.

“I’m sorry,” he started, pulling back slowly. “Did I do something wrong?”

Hajime laughed, wiping some of the sweat off his upper lip with the back of his hand. 

“Nah, not really. I’m just not feeling too rough right now, and my nipples are really sensitive. Also, if you give me a hickey, how am I supposed to show up for work tomorrow night? I sweat off concealer, man.”

Realization lit up Oikawa’s eyes, and he lowered himself to kiss apologies over Hajime’s stomach and chest, licking hot trails on the underside of his pecs. Much more carefully now, he sucked here and there, using his tongue more to tease Hajime’s nipples, clearly testing the waters.

“Your tits are fucking perfect,” Oikawa sighed, grabbing a handful and squeezing. Hajime arched against him. 

Okay, his chest wasn’t that sensitive, but it sent him over the edge to be talked to like that. 

He felt his cock twitch again, and he knew if Oikawa kept it up, he would cum all over both of them before they’d even started. 

“Let’s just get on with this,” Hajime stuttered, feeling shaky and oversensitive. Oikawa was sharp, though. He saw the red on Hajime’s chest spreading out nicely, the veins branching to make a beautiful blush from his collarbone to his sternum. 

“Why, Iwa-chan? Does this feel good?” Oikawa murmured, flicking Hajime’s nipple. “Does it feel good when I suck your tit?”

Hajime shook, unable to form complete sentences.

No. Oh, no.

“Yes,” he croaked, grabbing Oikawa’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist. He rutted against Oikawa’s dick and stomach, not in control of the noises he was making anymore. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, victorious over him, running a hand down his hip, the other pushing and pulling the vibrator out of his ass. “Is this just a butt plug, or does it vibrate?”

Hajime moaned, looking for purchase, trying to find a way to get some friction, but Oikawa was holding him fast, pinning him with his body weight.

He lifted Hajime’s dick up by the tip, just barely stroking around the head while he looked around, finally crowing triumphantly when he reached over the middle console. Oikawa looked down at him now, and Hajime knew he’d fucked up. This man was going to torture him.

“I want to cum,” he managed, his mouth too dry. 

“You want to cum?” Oikawa asked, holding his remote up against his cheek cutely. “I’m sorry, Hajime. Only good little sluts get to cum.”

Hajime rolled his head back, mouth open in a silent yell. 

“I’ll be good,” he reasoned, reaching up to touch Oikawa’s cheek, cup it reverently. 

“You better,” Oikawa purred. “Show me your tits.”

Hajime laid there, deadpanned, mood slightly ruined.

“I’m fucking naked, dumbass,” he groused.

“Not good!” Oikawa countered, turning the vibrator on full blast for a second before shutting it back off. When everything wasn’t too bright white stars, and he’d stopped heaving, he whined, spreading his legs submissively.

“That’s a good little slut,” Oikawa cooed. “You want to show me your tits now?”

Hajime nodded quickly, cupping his hands around his chest and pressing his pecs up as well as he could. Oikawa gasped, jacking himself off at the display. He was sweating so much that with every sudden movement, it dripped onto Hajime, and he _loved_ it.

Hajime held his position, rubbing a finger over his nipple experimentally. It had the desired effect. Oikawa pitched forward, pressing his hands against Hajime’s to push his tits even closer together, sucking on a nipple while he lightly teased the other. 

Oikawa’s dick hung heavy, throbbing with his heartbeat, occasionally touching Hajime’s. Hajime, true to his word, was good, not moving except to readjust his hands. They were slipping against his skin. Oikawa reached around the passenger seat to get Hajime’s sweatpants, using them to wipe his palms and chest as best he could – it was the first time he’d told Hajime to stop. 

Pleased with his work, he waited patiently for Hajime to hold himself again, and Hajime complied readily. He was drunk on lust, wanting to please Oikawa, and he made extra effort to create cleavage. Oikawa watched, touching himself, but restraining for the most part. 

“Okay, Iwa-chan. Be very good for me, and hold your tits together so I can fuck them,” Oikawa ordered, helping pull Hajime more towards the middle of the backseat so Oikawa could straddle his chest, bracing himself against the door. 

Hajime watched Oikawa settle his dick in between his tits, and he moaned, almost forgetting to hold them together. Oikawa waited until he remembered his task before rubbing himself along the soft line. He stopped again, and Hajime hoped against all hope that Oikawa would move forward another few inches so he could take him in his mouth, but it was in vain. 

One of Oikawa’s thin fingers lifted his chin up. He looked concerned, even from that angle. 

“Is this okay, Hajime? Are you alright? Am I hurting you?” Oikawa worried. 

“No, no, this feels so good. Please fuck my tits,” Hajime groaned. Oikawa started to move off of him. 

“Hajime, I’m serious. I want this to be good for you,” Oikawa insisted.

“It is, you fucking idiot,” Hajime panted. “I want this. I just… You know, I like this kind of thing, and if something hurts, I’ll tell you to stop or that I can’t do it, okay?”

Oikawa nodded, waiting again for Hajime to position himself, sneaking a quick kiss to the tip of Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa uttered a sound of offense, ready to wreak havoc, but Hajime smacked his ass, reminding him of the situation. 

“Oh, so you want to get fucked that badly, hm? So badly you’re going to disobey me?” Oikawa continued, thrusting between Hajime’s tits, leaning over him to the point that it was almost completely dark in the backseat. Hajime made sure to smile up at him reassuringly before he let himself ease back into the hazy sexed up fantasy they were building. 

“Fuck me, Oikawa,” Hajime whispered.

“It’s Tooru, pretty little slut,” Oikawa chastised, picking up his cock to rub the leaking head on Hajime’s nipple. Hajime squirmed under him, feeling pressure build up in his stomach. 

“Tooru,” Hajime sobbed, voice cracking. “Tooru, please, fuck me.”

Oikawa took his time, though, rubbing the red puffy, pert skin of Hajime's nipple under the head of his dick until it was soaked with his precum before he moved onto the other one.

Hajime wanted to ask if he could taste it, but fuck, he just wanted to cum. Oikawa’s eyes never left his face. He never stopped watching, taking it all in with unashamed desire in his eyes. 

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Oikawa stated, holding up the remote for the vibrator. “You want to cum, pet?”

Hajime was already shaking in anticipation, feeling the ache in his hands and forearm from holding his tits together. Oikawa clicked the remote twice, setting it on medium strength, rapid vibrations, and Hajime fucking gasped for air. 

“Oh, God, that feels good. Please, please, please,” Hajime begged, feeling tears come out hot, too hot, on his skin. 

“You wanna cum, huh?” Oikawa goaded, dropping his cock heavy on Hajime’s chest. He keened as the skin jiggled under his dick. “You want me to fuck myself between your soft tits Hajime? After I rubbed myself all over your pretty little nipples? Hm?”

He was thrusting quickly, and Hajime pressed as hard as he could to create the friction he knew Oikawa wanted. Seeing the blush spread down Oikawa’s neck, Hajime opened his mouth, tongue outstretched to catch Oikawa’s semen. 

“Fuck, baby, yeah. Yeah, you want that cum,” Oikawa snarled, grasping a handful of Hajime’s hair. He tugged just enough to drive Hajime crazy. All he could do was whine, tongue stretching as far as he could, hoping he'd get lucky and maybe lick the tip of Oikawa’s dick. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good, too,” Oikawa warned, laughing. Hajime heard a ‘click’, and he couldn’t hold back, yelling hoarsely as the vibrations were increased.

“I’m gonna cum,” Oikawa chanted with each twitch of his hips, his balls hitting the back of Hajime’s hand. “I’m gonna cum all over your pretty pink little nipples and your tits. You’re gonna be covered in me, and I wanna lick it off your tits and suck your nipples until-“

Without warning, Oikawa came. On reflex, Hajime shut his eyes, but he kept his mouth open, forcing himself to breathe through his nose. He swallowed what he could, not opening his eyes until he felt Oikawa shift above him, leaning down to – as he promised – suck his own cum off Hajime’s nipples. 

Hajime rutted against Oikawa’s now firm hold on his dick, pumping him in time with his hips until Hajime's pace stuttered and stopped altogether. Oikawa continued through it, turning the vibrations down until the buzzing stopped completely and all Hajime could hear aside from the faint ringing in his ears, were the wet sounds of Oikawa cleaning off his tits. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hajime wheezed. 

“Fuck, yes,” Oikawa paused in his ministrations to correct. Hajime laughed. His throat was sore, but he felt very, very satisfied and sleepy. 

“That was so much better than I could have ever imagined,” he admitted. Oikawa looked up at him, pink tongue lewdly licking a clean stripe along his pec. 

“I’ve never met anyone else who was into that,” Oikawa shared, chuckling when Hajime reached down to gingerly pull out the vibrator. 

“Hand me that bag, please?” Hajime asked, feeling boneless. He was shaking, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be able to drive home like this. 

Oikawa had noticed – of course he had. What didn’t he notice? 

He maneuvered the bag between the seats, careful to place it in the floorboard beside Hajime. He fished through the contents until he found the bag Hajime nodded at. 

Hajime dropped the vibrator in and nodded jerkily when Oikawa asked if the remote went with it. 

He smiled, blushing, when Oikawa used his sweatpants to wipe him off, helping him sit up to reach down his back. He punched Oikawa’s chest weakly, kissing his thank you into Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I can do that, you know,” Hajime said, no bite behind his words. He was enjoying the attention. Oikawa hummed into his hair – even though Hajime knew he was sweaty – and continued. Hajime let his arms hang around Oikawa’s neck, moving when prompted, raising his arms to help Oikawa slide on a shirt. 

When they were clothed and as clean as they were going to get, Oikawa zipped up Hajime’s bag, inspecting it before leaning into Hajime’s tug for a kiss. He obliged two, three, four times, before touching his nose to Hajime’s. 

“Where are your keys?” He asked, pulling away from Hajime's grunt of irritation. Hajime was getting some of his strength back and was feeling the stirrings of frustration from the lack of food and physical contact he was currently getting. 

“Cupholder. Leave ‘em. Lay down with me,” he gruffed. 

“Hold on, hold on. I have a good idea, I promise,” Oikawa half sang. Hajime started to complain, but allowed it, enjoying the nice show of Oikawa’s ass he was getting instead. He felt a brief moment of panic when Oikawa started the car, but realized quickly that what was happening was indeed a Godsend as he felt a breeze. 

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, moving to lean his head out the window. Oikawa shut off the car when all four windows were down, dropping the keys back into the cupholder, and climbing to the backseat. He waited for Hajime to get comfortable before he wrapped himself around his back, not hiding that he was breathing Hajime in. 

“You smell nice,” he whispered, kissing the back of Hajime’s ear.

“I smell like ass and sex,” he countered. Oikawa snorted once before laughing, letting his forehead drop onto Hajime’s shoulder.

“I like you. I’m glad we did this,” he hummed. Hajime felt a rush of embarrassment and adrenaline as he steeled himself for a confession he didn’t think he would give for a while, but honestly, it felt like the right time.

“Hey. Tooru. I- I really like you, too.”

It was very, very quiet, and Hajime could hear his blood pumping in his ears. His face was hot, despite the chill in the air, and he took a deep breath before he continued.

“Um… I’d like to go on a date.”

“Me, too,” Oikawa offered, shyly, holding Hajime tighter so he couldn’t turn around to face him. 

“Let me see your face, dumbass,” Hajime chuckled, twisting in Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa was looking away, his face a deep red. 

How cute.

“Kiss me? A real kiss?” Hajime prompted, stroking his thumb along Oikawa’s cheekbone. Oikawa’s eyes flicked to his face a few times before he looked up, wearing a serious pout. 

“Come here, you idiot,” Hajime said, pulling him forward the last few inches. 

“Are you always this rough, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa joked, settling on Hajime’s lap. Hajime snorted, pointedly focusing on the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like tits as much as I do, please imagine [this is what Iwa's tits look like](http://twitter.com/jean_nyam_19/status/711218924436586497). :3c 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://abbybabbles.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kettlewhistlss).

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a follow up? not sure. feel free to scream with me on: [tumblr](http://abbybabbles.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kettlewhistlss)


End file.
